And Mary Sue To You Too!
by Give me your heart n your soul
Summary: In response to a challenge by GenericWit on GrangerEnchanhed. Hermione has a change...her bushy hair is gone. It's silky smooth. She wears iresisstable make up and so on. She's not such the bookworm she used to be!
1. All Aboard The Hogwarts Express!

**A/N:** This fic is in response to a challenge GenericWit posted on GrangerEnchanted.

The_ Italics _showare what Hermione is thinking. Unless it is used when a person is talking about a particular item. For example, in the Harry Potter books. When someone talks about the _Daily Prophet,_ it is written in italics because it is a known brand or product. I thought I should mention it incase some of you become confused :-)

(Hermione is supposed to be a Mary Sue so please don't flame me saying "Hermione's SUCH a Mary Sue!!" or anything like that...you should have realised it when/if you read the title...)

Anyway...on with the story...enjoy!

* * *

**And Mary-Sue To You Too!**

Hermione had a drastic change happen to her over the summer...Her hair is now silky smooth with a honey-like color, her heavenly face perfectly made-up with just a touch of irresistible make-up, her clothes revealing and alluring to everyone around her, her body now amazingly toned. She has changed for the better, now having forgotten about her books and cat. She has blossomed, if you will.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reassuring her parents that she would be ok this year and that she hadn't forgotten anything, Hermione stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and took in the familiar smell.

_I wonder what compartment Ron and Harry are in..._

She set off looking around for the right compartment. She had been hunting for about 5 minutes when she came to the end of the train and found the compartment the boys were in. They were accompanied by Neville, Ginny and Luna.  
She slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hi, guys!" she said with a smile on her face.

They were looking at her strangely but all of them quickly changed their expressions, all of them except Ron.

_What's wrong with him? He looks like someone's just given him a slap._

He was still looking at her with his mouth hanging half open.

"Ron? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rons ears turned red when he realised she had noticed him looking at her.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he said still staring at her.

"What?"

"You've changed!"

"What do you mean I've changed?"

"The way you look!"

"Oh..."

Hermione had known she had altered her appearance a bit...she was getting tired of her bushy hair and thought she would do something about it. And that's how it started.

She carried on from there and had started putting more time and thought into her appearance. She had also researched the best potions, lotions and products for the job. She had found that if you shopped around, you didn't have to spend a bomb on the most expensive and well known brands to achieve what you wanted. You could get almost as good results from things that were more reasonably priced. She had been experimenting and was very pleased with the results.

"Well I thought I deserved a change because I've always been so bookish and obsessed with my grades and I've done really well at school so I thought I'd relax this year and take an intrest in other things...I mean, I've probably read enough to get me through the rest of Hogwarts without ever reading again!"

"Hermione...how on earth did you get your hair so smooth and soft?" Ginny asked in awe.

Hermione blushed slightly and replied, "Well there's this lotion I found-"

"It's not _Lance Livermore's Lovely Hair Lotion_ is it?! That contains Doxy eggs! So if it is, they will be hatching on your scalp any day now!! They can lay up to 500 eggs at a time and-"

"No, no, no! It's ok Luna...that's not what I'm using! Anyway, since I'm head girl, I need to head over to the compartment I'm supposed to share with the head boy. I think I should go down there now. I was supposed to go there right away but I wanted to come and see you all first."

"Ok then, see you at the feast." Harry said.

"Yeah and be sure to tell us who the new head boy is!" Ginny added. "It better not be someone awful. I'd hate a repeat experience of when we found out Malfoy was a prefect. That was a very sad day for the world...a very sore bruise on Malfoy's face..." Ginny laughed remembering that she had got so angry with him abusing his power, she given him a punch in the face.

"Bye," said Ron.

"See you later Hermione, "said Neville.

"Goodbye..." said Luna dreamily.

"Bye then, I'll see you at the castle or at the feast...or maybe if I have to patrol the train." Hermione replied.

She left the compartment with her luggage, called out a last goodbye and made her way down the train.

As she was nearing the front of the Hogwarts Express, she passed the Prefects compartment, then an unusually empty one (she figured those people must have gone to see their friends) and finally arrived at the Head boy/girl compartment.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, I left it there...who do you think will be the head boy? Hmmm...I think a lot of you will probably guess... 

Anyway! Review please! Constructive critisicm appreciated! It could help improve my writing.


	2. Who's In The Compartment?

**A/N:** New chapter! Yep that's right! Now you can find out who the new head boy is!

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put one on the last chapter but here it goes...I do not own the characters (even though I wish I did!). They are just puppets in my story. I'm the one pulling the strings! Muhahahaha! (coughs) Sorry, I'm getting a bit carried away lol. I only own the plot and if i choose to make up any characters, I own them too.

* * *

**And Mary-Sue To You Too!**

Wondering who she was going to find inside, Hermione opened the door to the compartment and peered in.

She let out an audible gasp when she saw who was sitting there. He was standing, staring out of the window with his head pressed against the cold glass. He turned around when he heard her enter the compartment.

"I should have known it would be you Granger." he said.

It was Draco Malfoy.

_Oh God._

"Yes, hello to you to Malfoy." said Hermione.

He didn't reply. She was just about to ask why, when she noticed his eyes were roaming over her body. Suddenly, the compartment felt a lot smaller to her than when she had entered. She was trying to keep herself cool. She didn't want her cheeks turning red in front of him. Hermione wasn't used to this kind of attention from boys. Especially a boy like Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was still wearing her muggle clothes. She was wearing a black skirt low on her hips. It was much shorter than any she had ever dared to wear in her previous years. It came half way up her thighs and her top was pink and sleeveless with a low neckline. Her hair was clipped up into a tumble of curls. It had taken her a great amount of courage on her first attempt to wear something like this over the summer, but now she was used to it and hadn't given it much of a second thought since.

But with the way he was looking at her, she became much more aware of what she was wearing.

Draco Malfoy noticed her getting uncomfortable and her cheeks turning slightly pink. He looked up at her and smirked.

"New look Granger?"

"I guess you could say that, Malfoy. How about you? You're still looking the same as ever."

"Well some of us are so perfect that we find no change is necessary."

_He's always so full of himself!_

There was a pause while Malfoy resumed his inspection of her body.

"You do realize the attention you're asking for dressed like this?"

"Well...I...um...I never really thought about it before...but I guess so..." Hermione mumbled.

He circled her and closed the blind on the door to the compartment.

He stepped closer to her and said in a quiet voice, "And you're sure you're ready for it?"

_I'm not going to let him get to me...he's probably trying to knock my confidence..._

She didn't answer but looked him fiercely in the eye.

"Did you _like_ the way I was looking at you before?"

There was silence for a moment but then Hermione answered slowly.

"I realize a lot of people will be looking at me like...like you were and I understand that. I'll get used to it. They can look at me like that but..."Hermione's sentence trailed off.

"But what?"

_Just say it!_

"But what?" he repeated more forcefully this time.

"Can't touch this." Hermione finished confidently.

She was pleased with the look of surprise on his face. He clearly hadn't been expecting her to say something like that. Now that she had, she felt much more confidant now.

She was so busy being pleased with herself, that she hadn't noticed his face change now that he had gotten over the shock.

Now it was **his** **turn** to **shock her**.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think will happen next?

Thank you to my reviewer, Mrs.KurliQMalfoy.

Also, thank you to these people:

Mrs.KurliQMalfoy - (again) For adding this to your favourites.

keeleym - For adding this to your favourites.

dracohermionelove - For adding this to your alerts :-)

hermione1978 - For adding this to your alerts.

REVIEWS!! Please review. Constructive criticism appreciated!

**P.S: **What I'm going to try and do now is to write ahead of what I'm posting (If I can manage it). So that if I get writers block or something in the future or I'm too busy to write something for a while, I will still have chapters to put up:p


End file.
